Beautiful Redemption
by The Lollipop Assassin
Summary: my idea of what will happen in the next book. I suck at summaries so just READ IT! Please. Rated T for slight violence
1. Chapter 1

" Don't you see dear boy? When you sacrificed yourself you got rid of the one who is two. There for you are alive." I heard Lilum say then I woke up startled. Why could I hear this? It was like somehow Ethan or Lilum wanted me to be able to hear it.  
_lena... lena... LENA!...save me... save me_  
_Ethan?_  
_save me_  
That did it. I could not stand another day without seeing him. Especially when he might not be dead. I got dressed and started walking to the library. I wanted to see him but I knew that I would need the support of Liv and lately she had been resisting going underground. I understood how she felt though. We both kept thinking: I should have been there.  
When we went into his room we saw a nurse unhooking the machines they had used to monitor him.  
" WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I shouted at her.  
" Sweetie, it's no use. The funeral is already planned. You'll have to accept the fact that he is-" she told me in a sweet tone.  
" No! He's not dead!" I told her starting to cry, " He can't be."  
" Please, just give us a moment." Liv said putting her arm around me and tearing up herself. Then we heard someone knock and turned around to see John and Link.  
" Oh no. Did she just... is he... but he... Oh no." Link was saying. Then he looked down the hallway watching the nurse scurry off.  
" He's not dead." I repeated.  
" Lena, his heart is just barely beating, he's not moving, and he-" John said.  
" But I heard him."  
" What?" Liv gasped.  
" He kelted."  
" Ethan?" Link said after what seemed like a minute or two of them just staring at me and I was about tell him of course but then I realized he was not Talking to me.I turned to see Ethan sitting up in his hospital bed.  
" The one and only." he said.  
" Dude, you're alive!" Link exclaimed giving him a high five.  
" It would seem so." Ethan replied but then his smile turned into a frown and he asked, " Did it work? Is the town saved?"  
" Yup. You did it. You really did it." I told him.  
_Sweet._  
_You have some explaining to do._  
_.Okay_  
_To all of us._  
" What do you what to know?" he asked me.  
" Everything. Starting with how you were able to kelt and you were not awake."  
" I got a messege from Lilum saying that I was alive. Then when I was waking up I heard the doctor talking to a nurse so I kept my eyes closed and listened to what they were saying. The doctor said to give me one shot to numb my senses just in case I my senses were still active. Then to wait around 6 minutes, disconnect the machines and give me my second shot. I tried to kelt to you when she gave me my first shot because they were trying to do what the doctor called helping me pass over. But then I lost consciousness."  
" Oh... so thats what she was doing." Liv said.  
" Now you guys have some questions to answer" Ethan told us.  
" Like what?" I asked.  
" Like how long I was out. What you told everyone happened.- How Amma is taking it."  
"Well, tomorrow would have been 4 months." Liv started to say.  
" FOUR MONTHS?" Ethan exclaimed.  
" Yeah, and I told them that I just found you like that so they figured that maybe it was a hit and run or you slipped and hit your head." I finished.  
" Hah. A hit and run in Glatin? This town isn't that interesting." Ethan joked although there was some truth behind it.  
" And Amma... ummmmm... Link?"I said trying to think of how to put it.  
" I dunno. Amma hasn't left your house since you jumped and when I went over there food was piling up on the table. It's like she's waiting for you to come home and tell her that it was a stupid prank."  
" Okay, kids you're time is- Oh my. How long has he been awake?"  
" Not too long." I told her.  
" Well, I'll go get Dr. Smith."

* * *

" You look healthy. All the tests have turned up negative. I'd say you can go home today and get some rest and you should be able to go back to school on Monday." said.  
" And today is?" Ethan asked.  
" Saturday night... well after visiting hours. Speaking of which how did you four get in here?" replied.  
" Oh, my apologies sir. There was someone at the front desk about to leave but she recognized us and told us to make it quick. You see this is only the second time that Lenahas worked up the courage to come."  
" Well, young lady thank you for that explanation all of you are free to go."  
_Well look who's gotten better at lying._  
_yeah._  
_L? L is it true?_  
_yeah._  
_It's okay, don't feel bad. I understand you just couldn't stand to see me like that._  
_I'm so sorry. I wish I would have visited you more._ I felt a tear fall down my face.  
" I wonder what they're talking about." I heard Liv say to Link and John in a low whisper as Ethan gave me a hug and wiped my face.  
Don't cry. I told you it was okay.  
Okay.  
" So what did I miss, while I was you-know... half dead?" Ethan asked trying to lighten the mood as much as a person who has missed 4 months of their life could.  
"Nothin' much. You know everyone in schools been going crazy." Link said sounding relieved that we weren't kelting anymore.  
" So Ethan... where are you going home or to ravenwood?" I asked even though I knew it was a stupid question.  
" I dunno... I guess wherever there is less of a chance of someone having a heart attack."  
" So you're going to Ravenwood." John said.


	2. Chapter 2

There was complete darkness all around me, I thought was all alone but then I saw a small bright light. As it got closer the light grew. I saw that it was Lena and I tried to go to her but I couldn't move. there was invisible people holding me in place and the more I tried to fight back the tighter the grip was. Then I realized that it wasn't invisible people, it was the wind. But why would she use her powers against me?Before I had much time to think on it she drove a knife right through me.  
When I opened my eyes I had Link in a choke hold and I was drenched in sweat. Link ripped next to Lena and they both just stared at me.  
" Sorry about that." i said.  
" Dude, what's up with your shirt?" Link asked me weirdly. I looked down and saw that not only was I very sweaty my shirt was covered in blood but I'd only gotten a little on the couch.  
" I don't know." I told him.  
" You're lying." Lena said.  
" What?" I asked.  
" You're lying, I can see it in your eyes." she repeated.  
" Look can we just get this over with and head over to my house? " I asked anxiously.  
" You know why your shirt is bloody and you won't tell us. Ethan... tell me what's wrong." Lena pried.  
" Nothing."  
"Ethan, I know that your hiding something from us."  
" I SAID NOTHINGS WRONG! I DON'T KNOW WHY I'M BLEEDING AND NOTHING IS WRONG! SO JUST DROP IT!" I yelled angrily wondering if no one else heard me or if they just blocked it out. Or maybe it was the afternoon and no one was home. I couldn't tell because the drapes were closed tight and nobody except for Link and Lena. I knew that did it. Not only did I wake up with Link in a choke hold but I am covered in blood and neither of them have ever seen me like this, " please. Just leave it alone."  
" Okay." Lena said refusing to look me in the eye.  
" Dude, we gota find you a new shirt. You know that Amma will go even crazier if she said you like this." Link said trying to get on with the conversation.  
" Yeah, but first I'm going to go wipe the blood off." I said trying to escape. As soon as I got into the bathroom and took off my shirt I wiped the blood off my body. Then I saw that slightly off to the right of my chest there was a thick, raised scar instead of a angry gash. I figured that dream injuries heal quick. Then as soon as finished that thought I could sense Lena's presence.  
" Ethan, I have your shirt." Lena said in a whispery, squeaky voice that made it obvious that she wad afraid and had been crying.  
"Thanks." I replied, cracking open the door so I could reach out and grab the shirt. It's not like Lena hadn't seen me shirtless before but I didn't want her to see my scar. I threw on the shirt and balled up the other one to figure out what to do with it later.  
" Ummm, Ethan," Lena started saying when I went back over to them, " we've decided it would be easier to rip to your house."  
" Okay." I replied.  
" Ready?" Link asked.  
" Yeah."Lena said but I just nodded. When we ripped we arrived at the front door instead of inside the house so Lena knocked on the door and surprisingly my dad answered.  
" Oh hello chil- Ethan!" he blurted out. Then he reached out and hugged me.  
" Yup, I woke up last night but I figured it'd be best to come home during the day." I told him.  
"Did you just say... Ethan?" Mariam asked appearing in the door way. Then she nearly crushed me with a bear-hug and Amma was next wrapping her frail arms around my body.  
" Are you hungry?" Amma asked me but I could tell what she meant was _I'm so glad your alive! Don't you ever try something like that ever again!_


	3. Chapter 3

It was nice to see Ethan's family so happy as we sat there eating lunch. I tried so hard to act like everything was okay to keep Ethan and his family happy but Mariam could tell that something was wrong.  
" Lena, sweetheart may I see you for a second?" she asked but i could tell that I didn't have a choice.  
" Sure, excuse me." I said.  
" Of course." said. I got up from the table and followed Mariam outside.  
" What's wrong, Lena?" she asked.  
" Nothing." I replied.  
" Are you sure about that?"  
" No, I mean yes... I don't know."  
" Tell me about it."  
" I don't know Ethan just seems a little off. I mean before we came he went off yelling and he was just so mad. I wasn't sure what he was going to do."  
" And it was for no reason?"  
" Well, no. I tried to get him to tell me something he didn't want to tell me but still I'd never seen him so frustrated and angry. Neither has Link." We talked some more and it wasnt until I went inside and saw the steely look that Ethan gave me that I realized he had been present in my mind during the conversation. One can only imagine what he must have heard.


	4. Chapter 4

Forgive me my Fans. I have not updated in forever because Hurricane Sandy knocked my power out for a week and my cable/internet is still out. But im not complaining, for it could be much worse. I am on the computer doing a papper and i just thought id make this A/N. So ill update all my stories within the next week.

Oh and **HAPPY THANKSGIVING/ BLACK FRIDAY/ VETERANS DAY **( if your in a country that celebrates those holodays)

This is The Lollipop Assassin sighning out,

Good night ( well late morning)


End file.
